


The Many Tales of Casey Drake and Others

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Casey's a bit of a punk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of Character Death, mentioning of the Fentons, other characters will slowly come in, some characters will come in later than others, the ships will come in later don't worry, will talk about sexualities in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a mixture of stories about Casey Drake, daughter of Vlad Masters, and how she deals with some of her powers, school, relationships, and the little things that come with being a student at Casper High and trying to hide your true parentage from others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Tales of Casey Drake and Others

The first time Vlad and Casey met wasn’t at her birth like any father would meet their child, but it was on a rather bland autumn afternoon when he had gotten a knock on the door. 

He had been reading a rather worn down copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ for the millionth time and was drinking tee. He begrudgingly gotten up to see who was bothering him. He wanted to spend that afternoon in peace and quiet. He was staying at one of his houses in the Bronx for work. 

He was expecting anything really at that point. Hell, he was even expecting to see someone selling encyclopedias (which would have been amusing to him since they haven’t done that since the 80’s). 

It was a child service agent with Casey right behind her. 

The lady explained that she was child services and that she was there to see if he was interested into adopting Casey.

Needless to say, Vlad wasn’t expecting that. 

Casey was wearing a leather jacket, a band shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and some converse that looked that they had been around. She was looking around the house and her surroundings and only briefly looked at Vlad for a moment before focusing on a tree nearby of the front yard. 

Her face was neutral, but alert. As if to prepare for anything that could be thrown her way.

Vlad had let them both into his living room where the agent gave him paperwork on adopting Casey, her birth certificate, and other important files of the red haired girl. The child service lady explained that Casey’s mom had died in a car crash a week ago and that no other relative could really take her in or wanted to for whatever reason. 

Vlad was shocked, but continued to listen to the lady. 

Just a couple of days prior he had been thinking of ways to win Daniel over and how to get his revenge on Jack. 

But now,now he was being told that he has a daughter he never knew of and that the mother had died in an accident. 

This had been so much for him and asked to step outside to let all of this sink in. The agent had told him that it was alright, but Vlad was out before she could even finish that sentence. 

Whilst outside in the front yard, Vlad had tried to remember the lady who was the mother of his child. Thank goodness there was a picture of her in the files so that he would be able to remember. He had went to a little event that he was invited to.It was an art gallery, he thinks. At first it was boring, but then he remembered meeting the young lady named Susanna and started enjoying himself. She had a sense of humor and was smart, something that Vlad loved in a person. The lady was also a scientist who studied genetics for a living. They ended up having too many drinks and the next thing he knows he is in a hotel room by himself. He had tried to find Susanna, but figured that she just wanted a fling and tried not to look back. 

Now 14 years later, turns out he has a daughter. 

He went back inside to talk to the agent and saw that Casey was by herself. He looked at her and she pointed towards the hall where he heard her and the redhead made a hand sign signaling that she was on the phone. 

Vlad knobbed and sat down across from Casey and got to really look at her. She had long red hair, which he thought she had dyed, but turned out that it was her natural hair color and bangs at the front of her face which were a bit uneven. Was slightly tanned, had a round nose, a beauty mark on the right side of her right eye. All of these traits didn’t at all screamed that Vlad was her father, but her eyes did. She had dark blue eyes like him. Vlad just knew that this was his daughter. 

He didn’t know how, but his gut told him that she was.

A daughter… it still amazes him even now.

Casey then noticed that she was being stared at and asked him if she had something on her. The young lady had a rather noticeable Brooklyn accent, but it wasn’t as thick. He was taken aback and simply said that he had noticed that she hasn’t said anything to him. The girl frowned and told him that he wasn’t all that chatty himself. That made Vlad laugh for whatever reason. This girl knew how to hold her own and wouldn’t be insulted without throwing something back at them, he had a feeling she had gotten that from him.

When he laughed, Casey had a surprised look on her face and said that she thought that he would say something snide back. Vlad reassured her that he wasn’t going to. 

They sat in silence for a moment and then Vlad asked her what her favorite color was out of the blue. Casey then laughed wholeheartedly. Once she saw his confused look, she explained that no one has asked her that since she was 6. After calming down she said it was yellow. 

From there, the two of them fell into a easy conversation about a variety of things such as school and work. Vlad had learned that Casey didn’t get along with her classmates and teachers at her old school and that she was rather mature for her age as well. Casey had learned that Vlad had a cat named Madeline, which he named her after the book series of the same name and had a great love for tee. 

Before they knew it, the agent came back and bluntly asked Vlad if he wanted to take Casey in. She seemed to be in a hurry.

Vlad, without thinking about it too much, happily said yes and only if Casey wanted to.

The agent wasn’t expecting that response and turned to Casey to see her reply.

After a minute of silence, Casey looked up and said yes with a small smile on her face.

\---------

It had been a couple of weeks until he had discovered that Casey had some ghost powers.

Vlad always had a theory of sorts if she had inherited any of his abilities, but shrugged it off and pushed it to the side to spend more time with his daughter.

He learned that she hated oranges, had a great skill in drawing but didn’t like to show it off to others, knew how to physically defend herself, hated horror stories (he learned that the hard way), and other little things as well.

It was a typical evening with the both of them being in the massive living room and suddenly a ghost came in. It was just your regular old ghost who just attacked and didn’t care what it was doing. 

Vlad had to defend Casey and made sure she was safe, but didn’t know how to best explain to her that he had powers. He shook his head and thought to think of that later and for now he needed to protect his child.

He transformed and made quick work on the ghost and it quickly went away.

He turned around to his daughter and was expecting the look of shock and horror, but instead he had gotten the look of a mixture of shock and relief.

“I thought I was the only one.”

That was the only thing Casey said before she broke down crying.

Vlad quickly went to her and hugged her and soothed her. Over the course of the weeks of living with him, Casey hadn’t cried once that Vlad was aware of. He was expecting that she would cry for her mom, but hadn’t even done that at her funeral a couple of weeks prior.

Vlad couldn’t help but think of those words that Casey had said to him. He could’ve have had a good relationship with Daniel if he hadn’t been blinded by hatred for Jack and even Maddie. It makes him sad that he could’ve been there for Daniel and helped him out with his powers and dealing with ghosts. 

Vlad then decides not to do that with Casey and try to earn his forgiveness from Daniel in the future, if he can that is.

After some time has passed, Casey starts to tell him that her powers started to show up when she was 7. She started to phase through some walls by accident. Her mom started to freak out and didn’t know how this had even happened. But they started to slowly work on controlling them and to try and find out how Casey can do all of these things. Her mom was able to figure out that it came from her genetics and was stuck from there and had both decided that it wasn’t that important. While explaining all of that, Casey made her hand go invisible to show that she has been able to control her powers to Vlad.

Vlad had listened closely and was surprised at the fact that Susanna was so open to her own daughter having powers and trying to figure out how she had even gotten them.

It made Vlad wonder for a bit of Jack and Maddie would ever do that for Daniel. It seemed more like a 50/50 chance and does hope that if Daniel were to ever show his powers that they would still love him.

If not… no he can’t think of that just yet.

Vlad sighed and told Casey how he had gotten his own powers, the accident, his relationship that he had with Jack and Maddie, how he was in the hospital for quite some time afterwards, how they never visited him, how sad and alone he first felt, how he then decided to use his powers to get money and power and that despite the fact that he has everything he needs, he still didn’t feel happy, until he met Casey. She has made him rethink everything that has happened over the years and realize how foolish he has been. And how no one would ever forgive him for what he had done to so many other people.

Casey listens intently and hugs her father. She tells him that he does deserve love and forgiveness and that she knows that he means it. They stay like that until Casey almost falls asleep. She gets up and says;

“Goodnight dad.”

And goes to her room via flight.

Vlad is surprised since she hadn’t called him ‘dad’ until then. 

But it made him happy. Maybe he did deserve some love. 

He smiles at that memory and gets up from his office desk and packs up to go home for the weekend.

For once he didn’t have to go home to a empty cold house, but one with a daughter who loved him and who he cared for.

As he was walking out of the building towards his limo, he wondered what they should have for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions you want to ask me, do go ahead and ask me!


End file.
